Καρνάβας Κωνσταντίνος
Greek artists thumb|150px|[[Ζωγραφική.]] - Έλληνας ζωγράφος. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφίαthumb|left Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Born in Athens,Greece in1947. A gratuate of Hellenic Cinema and Theatre School Stavrakos, Athens, in Film- Directing and Stage Design, he undertook research of Art in Greek, British and German Museums. He is a member of the ‘Chamber of Fine Arts of Greece’ and lives and works in Athens. About his work there have been published researches written by the Curator of the National Gallery of Greece in Athens, Angela Tamvaki, as well as by Art Historian Prof. Dimitris Deliyiannis, Art Historian Prof. of the University of Athens Athina Schina and studies by Prof. Gert Wolf, Heidelberg-Gerrmany, Art Critic Dora Heliopoulou, the Author Georgios Skourtis, Art Historians Yiannis Bolis, Evi Pallandiou and Kyriakos Valavanis and others. Also there have been published many articles in art-books and magazines. His works exists in several museums and many private collections in Greece, Germany and the U.S.A. He has made 26 solo exhibitions and participated in more than 50 group exhibitions. Solo exhibitions 1972 Hellenic Cinema and Theatre School Stavrakos 1981 Galerie Zygos, Athens, Painting 1983 Melnikof Gallery, Heidelberg, Germany, Painting- Sculpture 1984 Galerie Zygos, Athens, Painting- Sculpture 1984 Gruner Panther Gallery, Frankfurt, Germany, Painting- Sculpture 1986 Galerie Zygos, Athens, Painting 1986 Zygos Gallery, Washington D.C.,USA, Painting 1987 Galerie Zygos, Athens, Painting- Sculpture 1990 Salles d’ Art Epipeda, Athens, Painting 1990 Cultural Centre of Moschato, Painting 1991 Cultural Centre of Palaio Phaliron, Painting- Sculpture 1991 Galerie Zygos, Athens, Painting-Sculpture 1992 Marcelos Tower, Isle of Aegina, Greece, Painting 1993 Galerie Zygos, Athens, Painting- Sculpture 1994 Panthea Gallery, Isle of Samos, Greece, Painting 1995 Cavo Tagoo Gallery, Isle of Myconos, Greece, Painting 1996 Galerie Zygos,Athens, painting 1997 Cultural Centre, Voula, Greece, Painting- Sculpture 1998 Gallery ‘ TRA DE ART’, Cologne, Germany, Painting 1999 Galerie Zygos, Athens, Painting- Sculpture 2000 Cultural Centre of Athens, Sculpture 2001 Cultural Centre of Holargos, Painting 2002 Galerie Zygos, Athens, Painting 2005 Foundation of the Hellenic World, Athens, Sculpture 2006 Foundation of the Hellenic World, Athens, Retrospective, Painting- Sculpture Collective Exhibitions 1982 ‘Panorama’, Galerie Zygos 1983 ‘Young Artists in the Europian Union’, Odeon of Athens 1983 Artists presented in ‘Zygos Annual Edition, Vol. II, Hellenic Fine Arts Today’,Zygos Gallery, Washington D.C.,USA 1984 ‘Synopsis’, Galerie Zygos, Athens 1988 ‘Six Painters of Zygos Gallery’, several Universities of the USA organised by Zygos Gallery, Washington,D.C. 1990 Summer Salon, Salles d’Art Epipieda, Athens 1990 Microshapes-Microforms, Salles d’Art Epipeda 1993 Summer Salon, Galerie Zygos, Athens 1994 ‘Folio ’93-’94’, Galerie Zygos, Athens 1994 'One Poem-Ten Artists’ View’, Galerie Zygos, Athens 1995 ‘Erotical Art by Three Artists’, Zygos Galerie, Athens 1996 Summer Salon, Salles d’Art Epipeda, Athens 1996 ‘40 Years Galerie Zygos’, 1997 ‘ On the Islands’, exhibitions on different Greek islands by Salles d’Art Epipeda 1996 ‘Five Greek Artists’, University of Minnesota, MN, USA 1997 ‘Greek Week’, Marriott Hotel Tyson’s Corner VA 1997 Ward Nasse Gallery, New York NY, USA 1997 Salles d’Art Epipeda, Isle of Andros, Greece 1998 Artists of Salles d’Art Epipeda in Ioannina, Larisa and on the Islands of Corfu and Myconos 1999 Ward Nasse Gallery, New York, NY, USA 2000 Galerie Sigma, Athens 2001 Galerie Sigma, Athens 2002 Galerie Zygos, Athens 2003 Galerie Zypos, Athens 2004 Galerie Zygos, Athens 2004 Galerie Iris, Athens 2004 Galerie Periplanisi, Athens 2004 ’Elaias Egomion’, Academy of Athens 2005 Foundation of Hellenic World, Athens 2009 Art Prisma Gallery, Athens 2009 Art Zone 42 Gallery ’ Optima’, Athens 2010 Technopolis, Athens, ’The Human Shape in Art’ 2o10 Galerie Gloria, Nicosia, Cyprus Εργογραφία H συνεισφορά του στην Ζωγραφική, και γενικότερα στην Τέχνη, είναι: Οι εικαστικές διαδρομές του Κώστα Καρνάβα Ο Κώστας Καρνάβας είναι ένας εικαστικός δημιουργός που ξεκινάει την πορεία του από την μοντέρνα τέχνη και όχι από την παραδοσιακά ακαδημαϊκή. Οι ελεύθερες σπουδές του, η γνώση του για τον κινηματογράφο, η αγάπη του για το ιστορικό και μυθολογικό παρελθόν είναι οι βάσεις πάνω στις οποίες στηρίζεται η εικαστική γραφή του, με συμβολικά σημαινόμενα σε όλο το φάσμα των έργων του, στη ζωγραφική και στη γλυπτική. 'ΖΩΓΡΑΦΙΚΗ' Υπερρεαλιστική απογείωση (1968-1974) Με την πρώτη μικρή σειρά ζωγραφικών έργων του που χρονολογούνται από το 1968 ο Κώστας Καρνάβας μελετάει τον υπερρεαλισμό και φαίνεται να δέχθηκε τις πιο γόνιμες επιδράσεις από τον Ματίς, τους πρωτόγονους, την Αφρικανική τέχνη και τους μεταφυσικούς «ρεαλισμούς» της μοντέρνας τέχνης. Τα βασικά θέματα που θα τον κρατήσουν πάντα σε εγρήγορση είναι μορφές από τον κόσμο της ελληνικής κυρίως αρχαιότητας, μέσω των οποίων καλλιεργεί και αναπαράγει μια υπερβατικότητα του ελληνικού μύθου. Ο Καρνάβας, από τα πρώτα κιόλας βήματα έδειξε ότι έχει μια ιδιαίτερη πληθωρική ικανότητα να συλλαμβάνει, να κατανέμει και να αναπλάθει συμβολικές εικόνες, πότε αποσπασματικά και πότε με υπαινιγμούς. Στα έργα της πρώτης περιόδου βλέπουμε αρχαίες θεότητες να συμπλέουν αλληγορικά με σχήματα και σύμβολα του νεότερου πολιτισμού, όπως λ.χ. η γνωστή «Παριζιάνα» από την Κνωσό να ατενίζει με δάκρυα τα βιομηχανικά φουγάρα, ή τα μικρά ανθρωπάκια στο ύφος της παιδικής ζωγραφικής να αναζητούν μέσα στο χάος τη δική τους γλώσσα. Στη σειρά αυτή διακρίνουμε και άλλες σχηματικές επιδράσεις από τα έργα του Μιρό, του Κλε και του Καντίνσκι. Θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα ο ζωγράφος να συνεχίσει σε αυτή την πορεία αλλά, όπως θα διαπιστώσουμε πιο κάτω, ο Καρνάβας υπήρξε πάντα ανυπότακτος σε κάθε «κατακτημένη» μορφή και προχωρούσε πιο κάτω, αναζητώντας νέους δρόμους αναπαράστασης και έκφρασης, στοιχείο που τον διακρίνει ως σήμερα. Η χαρά της ζωής (1975 - 1981) Στην ενότητα αυτή κυριαρχεί η χαρά της ζωής, το παιχνίδι με τον Καραγκιόζη, τα ανέμελα παιχνίδια των παιδιών στα οποία συμμετέχουν και οι μεγάλοι…και όλα τα ζωάκια του μικρού και μεγάλου βασιλείου. Μια ενότητα εκφρασμένης αθωότητας. Η οικογένεια, το παιδί, το σπίτι, η εξοχή, ο έρωτας αποδίδονται όλα με κίνηση και μοιάζουν οι σκηνές να συνοδεύονται από μια μουσική με πλούσιους ρυθμούς και ηχοχρώματα. Τώρα ο ζωγράφος έχει περάσει σε έναν χώρο πιο οικείο, όπου τα χαρακτηριστικά των μορφών παραπέμπουν σε μια καθαρή όσο και μυθοπλαστική ελληνικότητα. Δεν θα ήταν καθόλου παράδοξο να τονίσουμε εδώ την παρουσία αδιόρατων μορφολογικών επιδράσεων από έργα σημαντικών δασκάλων όπως των Γκίκα, Νικολάου, Βασιλείου, Μόραλη και άλλων. Επίσης, είναι ορατή μια αίσθηση συγγένειας με την αρχαιοελληνική έκφραση του σώματος σε κίνηση. Από την ενότητα αυτή διαφαίνεται ήδη η κατάκτηση μιας προσωπικής ελευθερίας που τιθασεύει τη γραμμή και ταυτόχρονα αφήνεται να ολοκληρωθεί με τη δική της κίνηση. Το γυναικείο σώμα της αθωότητας και του μύθου (1981 – 1983) Με την τεχνική της γραφής των κόμικς ο Καρνάβας προχωρεί στην αναζήτηση νέων προτύπων που αντανακλούν ταυτόχρονα την αθωότητα της μορφής με την απόλυτη και λιτή αίσθηση του ερωτικού ειδώλου. Χωρίς περιστροφές και με μονοκονδυλιές ο ζωγράφος δίνει εξετάσεις στο σχέδιο που μοιάζει να έρχεται αυτόματα από μια έντονη διαισθητική όραση του επιθυμητού. Εστιάζοντας περισσότερο σε αυτή την ενότητα ανατρέχουμε σε συνειρμούς του σχεδίου της Αρχαίας Ελληνικής Αγγειογραφίας όπου η ανάπτυξή του στο χώρο κατακτά με οικονομία την αίσθηση της πληρότητας του χώρου. Μυθοπλαστικά τοπία (1982-1984) Νεκρές φύσεις μέσα από το παράθυρο. Προοπτικές με φανταστικά τοπία. Βλέμματα σε αισθητικά μονοπάτια ενός πρώϊμου μοντερνισμού με συμβολικές προεκτάσεις «από και προς το δωμάτιο του καλλιτέχνη», ίσως μια αλληγορική αναγωγή στον Βαν Γκόγκ. Από την άλλη είναι παρούσα η ζωογόνα φύση, με τους ζωγραφιστούς χυμούς της, με την αίσθηση της ανθοφορίας και των γεύσεων. Μια αλληγορική άνοιξη που διαρκεί όσο η προοπτική του εικαστικού βλέμματος. Πνεύματα προγόνων: Νεορεαλιστικά πορτρέτα ( 1985-1995) Την περίοδο αυτή ο Καρνάβας ξεκινάει με μια σειρά γεωμετρικών συνθέσεων με έντονα τα στοιχεία που παραπέμπουν σε αρχέγονα σύμβολα, σε μάσκες που θα τον οδηγήσουν στην υλοποίηση μιας παράλληλης έκφρασης που είναι ο χώρος των γλυπτικών κατασκευών. Στη συνέχεια επιδίδεται με έναν απρόσμενο μανιερισμό στην απεικόνιση νεορεαλιστικών πορτρέτων που αναπέμπουν το βλέμμα μας στην κινηματογραφική αφίσα για να καταλήξει στο κολάζ των ονειρικών φαντασιώσεων με πρόσωπα- είδωλα που παράγουν τα σύγχρονα ΜΜΕ. Η μηχανή του χρόνου ξεδιπλώνει το κουβάρι των εφήμερων απολαύσεων, έτσι όπως το «ερωτικό» σώμα προβάλλεται για οπτική ικανοποίηση από τα περιοδικά. Ο ζωγράφος εδώ κεντάει τη δική του ζωγραφική μεταφέροντας τα πρόσωπα σε άγνωστες πολιτείες και ερημικά τοπία. Η κινηματογραφική ζέση είναι αισθητή. Η παλέτα του ισχνή για να ανταποκριθεί στη δίνη της κίνησης και των πολλαπλών νοημάτων σε έναν χώρο «χαοτικό» που εκμηδενίζει τις αποστάσεις, τις τοπικές γλώσσες, τα παραδεχτά όρια των αισθήσεων στο χώρο-χρόνο. Αυτές οι εικαστικές αποδώσεις παραπέμπουν καθαρά σε μια κινηματογραφική σύλληψη και αντίληψη του απροσδιόριστου και αχανούς χώρου, και γιατί όχι του απέραντου τοπίου της μνήμης που για τους ζωγράφους είναι μαζί η κόλαση και ο παράδεισος – η αναζήτηση της ιδανικής μορφής. Κολλάζ και ζωγραφική (1992-1996) Φανταστικοί υπόγειοι κόσμοι του υποσυνειδήτου, σκοτεινά τούνελ όπου επιβιώνουν αρχέγονα σύμβολα ζωής βυθίζουν το βλέμμα του ζωγράφου σε έναν κόσμο δύσβατο και επικίνδυνο. Ο ίδιος είχε εκφραστεί γ’ αυτό (1996- Εφημερίδα Η εποχή): «Ζωγράφισα μια σειρά από τούνελ επειδή αισθάνθηκα ότι η είσοδος, η πορεία και η έξοδος από το τούνελ είναι κάτι ανάλογο… όπως μια μυστηριώδη κάθοδος στον Άδη, το ίδιο όπως η κάθοδος στα βάθη του υποσυνειδήτου και του ασυνειδήτου. Βρίσκοντας το θάρρος να εισχωρήσει κανείς σε μια τέτοια κατάσταση διαπιστώνει το πόσο οι περιοχές αυτές είναι αληθινές αλλά και πόσο επικίνδυνες για την ψυχή του». Ο καλλιτέχνης προχωρεί στην αποτύπωση του αθέατου σώματος με πρωτοφανή έλξη που τον καθιστά μάρτυρα μιας απαγορευμένης ζώνης: της φροϋδικής λίμπιντο, «αυτό το βαθύ ανεξερεύνητο αντικείμενο του πόθου». Για τον πόθο αυτό ο ίδιος δίνει μια συμβολική εξήγηση: « Ίσως να περιέχει απομεινάρια από τον μεγάλο έρωτα ουρανού και γης, που σύμφωνα με όλες τις παλαιές παραδόσεις γεννήθηκε ο κόσμος και τελευταίος σαν αποκορύφωσή του ο άνθρωπος. Η ανικανότητα του ανθρώπου να αντιληφθεί και να ολοκληρώσει μέσα του αυτό το γεγονός τον οδήγησε σταδιακά σε αυτή την χαώδη νοητική περιπέτεια που βιώνουμε». Αυτές οι εικαστικές μαρτυρίες του αθέατου ψυχισμού είναι η ίδια η τέχνη. Η ποίηση αναφέρεται σε αυτόν με αφαίρεση, συχνά και με αλληγορικές εικόνες. Η μουσική δημιουργεί ηχητικούς χώρους και επινοεί ρυθμούς που θα μαγέψουν το «σκοτεινό αντικείμενο» να ξεδιπλωθεί σαν εύκολο ή μπερδεμένο κουβάρι. Η ζωγραφική του Κώστα Καρνάβα δημιουργεί έναν πολυσύνθετο σκηνικό χώρο. Δεν απομένει παρά να αρχίσει το έργο και να αποκαλυφθούν οι ηθοποιοί. Ονειρικά τοπία και ερωτικά πρόσωπα (2004-2005) Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τα ονειρικά τοπία. Στην ενότητα αυτή η έννοια «τόπος» συμπλέκει με τον ιστορικό τόπο αλλά και με τη νοσταλγία της μνήμης. Το «σκοτεινό αντικείμενο» φωτίζεται τώρα και μέσα από το ταξίδι, της τωρινής ή μιας άλλης ζωής. Οι αρχαίοι τόποι προβάλλουν πάντα με την αινιγματικότητα μιας άλλης χαμένης Βαβυλώνας, που σήμερα λεηλατούνται τα εναπομείναντα ακρωτηριασμένα σπαράγματά της. Δεν θα ήταν υπερβολή να παραδεχτούμε ότι συχνά η καλλιτεχνική φαντασία αναγγέλλει γεγονότα και προεικάζει δονήσεις, γιατί είναι πολύ κοντά στην ακτινοσκόπηση της καθόδου, εκεί όπου συντελείται η ανεικονική σχάση. Ο καλλιτέχνης θα το μεταμορφώσει αυτό σε εικόνα, πλασμένη συχνά από πηλό και δάκρυα που η ψημένη μορφή της γρήγορα θα στεγνώσει. Μυθολογικές προσωπογραφίες: Άγγελοι, Σειρήνες και Μούσες (2002-2005) Ο καλλιτέχνης για να διαγράψει τα ίχνη της ύπαρξης προσφεύγει στην φαντασία και ξαναγυρίζει στην πραγματικότητα για να γεφυρωθεί με το πραγματικό. Έτσι μεταμορφώνει το «κενό» του σύγχρονου ερωτικού ειδώλου σε αρχαιολογικά αρχέτυπα. Εκεί ο καλλιτέχνης βλέπει το «πλήρες» και ενστερνίζεται τη γοητεία του που δεν είναι τίποτα άλλο από μια μνημονική απώθηση. Ένα ταξίδι στο χρόνο και μια επίκληση του αισθαντικού που για πάντα έχει χαθεί. Η ζωγραφική γλώσσα έρχεται να το εξεικονίσει και να το «ξεσκονίσει» από τη βαριά σκόνη του χρόνου. Η ζωγραφική έκρηξη του βυθού (1996-2001) Στο βυθό βρίσκονται όλα όσα δεν βρίσκονται στη στεριά. Σε όλες τις φάσεις της ιστορίας της τέχνης ποτέ ο ενάλιος πλούτος δεν έπαψε να εμπνέει τους καλλιτέχνες, ιδιαίτερα τους εικαστικούς. Ο Καρνάβας σε αυτή την ενότητα αποδίδει με χρωματική πανδαισία μια μουσική του βυθού, χρησιμοποιώντας περίτεχνα τους χρωματικούς τόνους σαν να ήταν ήχοι. Έτσι εξερευνά τον ενάλιο κόσμο που αν και πραγματικός αποδίδεται με φαντασιακό πλούτο. Άνθη με τοπία (2004-2005) Μια εκπληκτική σειρά μικρών και μεσαίων διαστάσεων έργων είναι αυτή που αφορά τοπία με βλάστηση, δέντρα, άνθη αλλά και νεκρές φύσεις. Ένα έντονο μίγμα νεορεαλισμού που ακουμπάει στη γλώσσα της εξπρεσιονιστικής γραφής, κάνει τα έργα αυτά να θέλουν να εκφράσουν την ωριμότητα του ζωγράφου στο καλύτερο σημείο της εικαστικής ολοκλήρωσης. 'Η ΓΛΥΠΤΙΚΗ' Η γλυπτική του Κώστα Καρνάβα κινείται παράλληλα με τη ζωγραφική του. Δεν είναι μια συμπληρωματική απασχόληση αλλά μια αυτοτελής έκφραση στην οποία ο καλλιτέχνης επενδύει με τη γλώσσα των ανάγλυφων υλικών στην υπόθεση της εικαστικής έκφρασης στο χώρο. Η γλυπτική του Καρνάβα, από το ξεκίνημά της γύρω στο 1980 μέχρι σήμερα, έχει μια βασική αποστολή: να τιθασεύσει το πρωτόγονο. Ο κάθε γλύπτης επιδιώκει πριν απ’ όλα να γνωρίσει το υλικό του και να το κατακτήσει. Στη συνέχεια να ορίσει το χώρο του και να του δώσει την έκφραση. Στην περίπτωση του Καρνάβα το βασικό του υλικό που είναι το ξύλο «τεμαχίζεται» για να επικολληθεί ξανά, μετά από μια μακρά σχεδιαστική και συνθετική διαδικασία. Για το λόγο αυτό είναι ορατή η μορφολογική επιλογή του: μια ανάγλυφη ζωγραφική ή μια εικονογραφική γλυπτική. Τα γλυπτά του εικονογραφούν ιδέες, σύμβολα, πρόσωπα ιερά και συχνά πρωτόγονα. Οι επιδράσεις από την αφρικανική μάσκα και τα τοτεμικά σύμβολα είναι περισσότερο από εμφανείς. Ωστόσο ο καλλιτέχνης δεν μένει καθόλου στην απλή μεταφορά ενός εικονιστικού συμβόλου. Προχωρεί στην ανασύνθεσή του, ανατέμνοντας το αρχικό νόημα για να συνθέσει μια νέα παράσταση. Με αυτή τη σπουδή το αποτέλεσμα παραπέμπει σε μια νέα πολυπλοκότητα μορφών που στοχεύουν σε μια σύγχρονη πρόσληψη του ιδεατού ή συχνά και του μυστηριώδους και μαγικού υποκειμένου. Ο Καρνάβας όταν δεν ζωγραφίζει κατασκευάζει…δηλαδή όταν η εικαστική ενόραση αφήνει τη θέση της στη χειρόνακτη ψηλάφηση της μορφής που ζητάει να «ανακαλύψει» τη μορφή της ήδη αναλαμβάνει ο γλύπτης να προσδιορίσει το είδωλό του στον υπαρκτό χώρο. Συχνά σε αυτή τη διαδικασία οι γλύπτες βλέπουν τη μαγική μεταμόρφωση των μορφών να ξεπηδούν και να αυτο-προσδιορίζονται στο χώρο με αμεσότητα και ειλικρίνεια, κάτι που δεν συμβαίνει με την εγκεφαλική οπτική όραση. Η γλυπτική είναι πιο κοντά στον συναισθητικό κόσμο των μορφών και έτσι γίνονται προσιτές και πιο φιλικές. Τα γλυπτά του Καρνάβα είναι προσιτά γιατί διαπνέονται από μια αφοπλιστική αλήθεια στην έκφραση. Το «τοτέμ» δεν είναι σκυθρωπό, το παιχνίδι δεν είναι απαγορευτικό, το χιούμορ αρωματίζεται με χρώματα, και στα μπουκάλια που ενσωματώθηκαν στα γλυπτά φυλάσσεται το νέκταρ, αφιερωματικό αντίδωρο σε σοφούς, καλλιτέχνες, αλλαφροϊσκιωτους ήρωες με ονομασία προελεύσεως. ΣΤΟ ΕΡΓΑΣΤΗΡΙ ΤΟΥ ΓΛΥΠΤΗ Είχα ολοκληρώσει την ανάγνωση των έργων του, όταν κατάλαβα ότι κάτι απουσίαζε από την ατμόσφαιρα. Κάτι σημαντικό που δεν είχα συμπεριλάβει. Δεν άργησα να το βρω. Ξαναγύρισα στο ατελιέ του. Είπα, να εδώ είναι! Το «απέραντο εργοτάξιο» των γλυπτικών κατασκευών του ήταν όλο κι όλο ένα μεγάλο δωμάτιο που έμοιαζε με μουσειακή κάβα ποιητή. Δεκάδες ανθρωπόμορφα γλυπτά με ράφια και εταζέρες που φιλοξενούν ζωγραφιστές φιάλες με παλιό αγνό κρασί και με αφιερώσεις που σου κόβουν την ανάσα… (Ρήγας Φεραίος, Αλέξανδρος Παπαδιαμάντης, Γεώργιος Καραϊσκάκης, Ουόλτ Ουίτμαν, Τσε Γκεβάρα, Κάρολος Ντίκενς, Όμηρος, Θεόφιλος Χατζημιχαήλ, Τζάκ Λόντον, Μέριλυν Μονρόε, Χριστόφορος Κολόμβος, κ.ά. Ο γλύπτης, είναι φανερό, υπήρξε έστω και νοερά συμποσιαστής με πρόσωπα που θαυμάζει. Σφράγισε τις φιάλες, έγραψε τις αφιερώσεις και τις άφησε παράμερα…μέχρι να εμφανιστούν οι ίδιοι. Η συνομιλία με τον Κώστα Καρνάβα μοιάζει προς στιγμή εύκολη. Όταν θελήσεις όμως να απλώσεις το διάλογο σε όλα τα μέρη των έργων του όπου συναληθεύουν σύμβολα και αλληγορίες τότε η συζήτηση μεταμορφώνεται σε ένα αινιγματικό ταξίδι. Στην ερώτησή μου «Γιατί αυτό το παχύ μπουκάλι το αφιέρωσες στον Ρήγα Φεραίο;». Η απάντηση ήταν απρόσμενη: «Γιατί μετά από τόσο μεγάλο ταξίδι στα Βαλκάνια κι από όσα τράβηξε, θα χρειαστεί έναν αμπελώνα να ξεδιψάσει». Απρόβλεπτος; Σε καμιά περίπτωση. Απλά είναι μια γνήσια καλλιτεχνική σκέψη, ελεύθερη και απροσποίητη που αναζητά πίσω από τα επιφαινόμενα την οργανική σχέση του μύθου με την πραγματικότητα. ΔΗΜΗΤΡΗΣ ΔΕΛΗΓΙΑΝΝΗΣ Ιστορικός της τέχνης Καθηγητής του Πανεπιστημίου Θεσσαλίας Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ζωγραφική *Γλυπτική *Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας